King's Castle
Overview King's Castle is the fourth dungeon to be added. It is available at level 70 for Insane difficulty, and level 75 for Nightmare difficulty. Mini bosses include the [[Beast Master]] in the 3rd room, and the [[Arch-Mage]] in the 5th room. The end boss is [[The King]]. This dungeon also introduces a new type of enemy. The Hitman runs quickly and has an area-based strike. It has equal health to all the other mobs and deals more than average damage. Pawns Elementalist The Elementalist can be considered the ranged of King's Castle. It has identical AI to the Pirate Rifleman and Frost Wizard, it moves slowly but shoots a beam that does moderate damage. This is usually why they will be killed last in a group. As there is multiple of them in a group normally, be wary of their attacks stacking, as this can one shot or do very high damage to even the tankiest of players. King's Guard The King's Guard are another common enemy to be found in King's Castle. They have identical AI to the Sand Peasant, Sand Giant, Frost Minion, Ice Minion, Pirate Savage, and the Infected Pirate. They will chase who attracted them first, after that the person who did the most damage to them, then the person who has taunted them. They will follow you and when close enough, strike and do damage. If grouped up when getting attacked you will take very high damage, so grouping them may not be a good idea. Hitman The Hitman is the first unique common mob in the game, as its attack and AI are different compared to the normal enemies. Like the King's Guard, they will chase you, and with the same chasing factors listed above. However, they have a very fast movement speed, and will catch up to you quickly. When they get close to a player they will start to attack in the red rectangle square that appears in front of them. They attack quick, but just slow enough so that if you keep moving the attack will miss. Keep in mind this attack can hit multiple people at once, so grouped up players may not be the best strategy against hordes of them. Mini-Bosses Beast Master The first miniboss in the King's Castle, located in the 3rd room. The encounter will begin after one player walks up to the middle of the stage. His attacks typically hit wide areas while within a narrow hallway, so maneuverability is key. Encounter Beast Master has three attacks: *Checkered Center Line (opening attack) **Covers the area from Beast Master to the stage's entrance in checkered bricks, dissipating .5 sec after spawning, damaging anyone within them **Additionally, the sides are covered in a solid line from Beast Master to the stage entrance *Solid Center Line (secondary attack) **Like the previous attack, only the two states (checkered vs solid) are switched **Hits 4 times over 3 sec *Melee AoE (third attack) **Creates a small zone on Beast Master which damages any players close to him, this attack usually does more damage than the other attacks. *Then loops back, though the checkered parts of his attacks do alternate Strategy Staying between the gaps of the checkered parts of his attacks are all that are needed. Strafing left or right, or up and down are the baseline maneuvers of this encounter. Each of his attacks deals around 25k-30k (insane) or 35-40k (nightmare) per hit, so it is imperative that you move and respond quickly. Arch Mage Overview The arch-mage is the second miniboss in the King's Castle dungeon, located in the 5th room. Encounter Once you defeat the horde of mobs before this room, locate the purple barrier. The miniboss is located behind it. This boss is sometimes described harder than the other mini-boss, and requires a skill level of dodging. Make sure to keep moving. Each of his attacks do about 18k-20k damage. Strategy Try to stay in range to attack it, and make sure to keep moving. This is important, because the Arch-Mage summons exploding books under you and your team. He fires laser beams in rapid succession, and his lattice pattern attack is formidable. Once you stay in a dodge-able range, output damage against this mini boss. He is described as harder to defeat, but because he resides in a large and spacious room, so his attacks are free to dodge. As stated before, this boss spams his attacks, so be on the lookout if you're his target! His attacks consist of randomly placed explosions, a laser beam, and a lattice pattern laser strike. These explode/set off in rapid succession, but are dodge-able if time given. The book explosions have a somewhat delayed explosion time, so this can be effective, as what you thought've exploded might explode in your face. The King The King is the final boss of the King's Castle dungeon. His appearance is a massive figure wearing Godly Guardian Armor but the set is red and wielding two blades which give off a bright yellow and red glow, Its currently Unknown the certain damage of The King, but its estimated to be 30k at Insane and 50k at Nightmare. Encounter The King has four attacks in the following sequence: *Line Strike **Creates a long line extending from his current location, targeting a player at random for each strike. **Attacks 3 times over 5 sec. *Distance Leap **Targets a player at random and creates an orange circle of their current location. **Leaps over to their location, damaging anyone within the area of attack. **On the second round of this attack, he first makes the room darker so only the person being jumped on or people close to the player will notice it. *Then loops back in this cycle. Strategy The King summons lava to encompass the whole map, excluding his chamber, to seal off the map, so making sure that you are in the room or on the last pillars are critical, especially for Universal Healers. (If there are enough Universal Healers in your party, you may not need to worry about The King's lava.) When you first enter the boss room (when you get close enough to him) he does an attack where he sends a slash in someone's direction, which is similar to the skills Gale Slice and Arcane Barrage. To avoid this, you need to move in one direction to the side and it shouldn't hit you (hold 'a' or 'd' on computer). After he does those slashes, he jumps down on top of you or a teammate (random). The way to avoid this is just move straight without stopping and he will not hurt you. The only gimmick this boss has is that he can turn the whole screen dark, and then choose a player to jump on. If you notice the area below get lighter/more orange, '''run'''. He has a decent hit interval, so try your best to output a lot of damage on this boss. His large size also makes up for his "tanky" attacks. Take advantage of this by limiting how near you are to him, while also doing damage. Being next to other players when he is doing any other attack is not the best idea, as you won´t be able to run fast enough to escape attacks meant for another player. Stages #The first stage (after you start the dungeon) starts on the outside of the castle. In this area there is 3 groups of mobs, mainly consisting of King's Guard, a few Elementalists, and in group 2 (perhaps 3) a single Hitman. #Stage 2 seems to take place on a drawbridge, which its door raises up when the first stage is cleared. There is 2 blockades of mobs, one in the middle and at the next stages door. There is a few more Hitmen, some more Elementalists, and fewer King's Guard. This is also when you can start gettting hit by multiple Elementalist shots from a group, so be wary. #Stage 3 includes the first mini-boss, the Beast Master. When starting, he appears to be waiting on a arch-like bridge waiting for you. When you get close enough (or sometimes when the stage starts) he appears to jump down (disappears and appears at the bottom of the drawbridge and he starts to attack). His attacks can be mainly listed on his page, so check it right [[Beast Master|here]]. #Next after defeating the Beast Master, you enter a main room, and when entered, immediately bombarded by Elementalists. Be wary of this when entering the room ''behind ''a person. There is more elementalists then usual, and very few king's guard, and some hitmen. There is a corridor that is blocked by a purple wall of magical means, which unlocks next. #In this room, the Arch-Mage appears, and his attacks can be viewed more into detail right [[Arch-Mage|here]]. #By going back to stage 4, a door opposite of the Arch-Mages place is open. This takes place in a small courtyard, where a pillar seemingly has fell down. In this, the first group contains a abundance of King's Guard, a elementalist, and 2/3 hitmen. However in the next group, contains a single guard and 5 or 6 hitmen. #After going into the unlocked corridor from Stage 6, you go into a dark hallway with pillars. At the back lies a great silver giant set of doors, and in the way a large amount (in 2 groups) all 3 mobs. Elementalist stacked attacks are very easy to get hit by here so be careful. #Entering the set of giant doors reveals the throne-room of The King. His attacks can be listed right [[The King|here]]. In this room is a gigantic silver like room, which is perfect to dodge the King's attacks. He seems to have a throne, but he is already standing up when the room is entered. Difficulty Levels and XP